1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to devices having utility for target practice. More particularly, it relates to a versatile device that has multiple configurations to challenge the shooter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Stationary targets have utility for target practice but moving targets provide a greater challenge to the shooter.
Targets that rotate in a vertical plane about a horizontal axis are well known. To make such a target more challenging, U.S. Pat. No. 1,488,647 discloses such a target which is masked by a stationary wall having an arcuate window formed therein. The curvature of the window matches the curvature of the rotating target. Accordingly, the target is seen only briefly by the shooter as it passes behind the window.
There are also multiple patents that disclose amusement park devices that present multiple small moving targets to a shooter that fold away from the shooter when struck with a pellet or other low power projectile. Each target returns to its upright position of repose shortly after having been struck by a low power projectile.
A common characteristic of prior art devices in this field is that they have a single configuration, i.e., they present a particular challenge to a shooter and cannot be modified to present a different challenge to the shooter. The shooter thus tires of the device for the same reason that shooters tire of stationary targets.
Another common characteristic of the prior art devices is that they are essentially indestructible because they are made with materials that are substantially impervious to low power projectiles and therefore can be struck with projectiles thousands of times with little or no deterioration.
Professional civilian, law enforcement, military and private indoor and outdoor gun ranges throughout the U.S. include targets and target backgrounds made of corrugated or fluted cardboard, fiberboard, heavy-duty layered stock paper, single and mufti-ply paper and paper decals as a part of standard practice, procedures and safety standards.
There is a need for an apparatus that exhibits a high level of versatility so that it can be configured into multiple configurations, each of which offers a high degree of challenge to a shooter.
There is also a need for a target practice apparatus where low, medium and high-power projectiles may be used and which has targets made of low cost materials which are eventually destroyed by the projectiles after extended use and which are then easily replaced.
However, in view of the art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the art how the needed target practice apparatus could be provided.